


The Devil's Hands Are Idle Playthings

by PatienceScalpel



Category: American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Bananun, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatienceScalpel/pseuds/PatienceScalpel
Summary: Sister Mary Eunice has some follow up questions for Lana Winters about Dr Thredson’s treatment.





	The Devil's Hands Are Idle Playthings

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Futurama. The author duly apologises to Futurama.
> 
> For H.

Lana Winters breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of the rain. The dank, mouldy smell that rose from the walls of Briarcliff in wet weather was a vast improvement upon the usual stench of urine, bleach and something unnameable. 

She ran her fingers over the crack in the plaster and went over the events of the last few weeks, determined to etch every detail into her mind. The headaches and pain in her jaw had faded, but her thoughts and memories lacked something of their former clarity, as if their edges had blurred. 

Fully immersed in this task of sharpening and ordering her recollections, Lana jumped at the sound of her cell door opening. 

“Miss Winters.” She was relieved to see Sister Mary Eunice standing at the entrance to her cell. The young blonde nun was holding a notepad and smiling. 

“Dr Thredson sent me to ask you some follow up questions from your session”. 

Lana nodded, keeping her face blank. 

“Nothing to worry about, just me.” The nun said brightly, stepping in. “Shall we sit?” Sister Mary Eunice perched on the bed and patted the spot next to her. 

Lana placed herself slightly further away than the nun had indicated. Friendly to her or not, there was a good chance that Sister Mary Eunice was even friendlier to Sister Jude. 

“Don’t worry. No nausea chemicals. He just wants you to complete a questionnaire. He said he’d do this himself but he’s had an unexpected and urgent engagement. He just wants to track your responses to some stimulus - similar to what you saw in the session. Oh, and here.” She handed Lana an apple. “A gesture of good faith. So to speak.”

Lana took it and considered it with a mixture of hunger and suspicion. 

“Oh it’s not drugged.” She removed the apple from Lana’s hand, took at large bite out of it and returned it.  
“See.” 

Lana took a bite. It was good and she was starving. 

Sister Mary Eunice seemed satisfied and slid a folder out from beneath her notepad. “Shall we get started then?”

Lana modded, her mouth full. 

“Tell me what comes into your head when you see each image. Be honest.” 

They were pictures of women. Lana kept her face blank. 

“Nothing.”

“No.”

“Nope.”

Sucking on the apple core, she just shook her head at another. 

She paused at the next picture, considered it and said “I like the colour of her sweater.” 

Then “she reminds me of a cousin of mine”.

“Oh I have those shoes.” She smiled, pleased with her own answer. 

Sister Mary Eunice’s expression was unreadable as she took the apple core from Lana, closed the first folder and swapped it for the one behind it. 

“Ok. Now these.”

The nun flashed her a smile and held up a series of pictures of men, some shirtless. 

“Go on. Don’t be embarrassed” 

Lana summoned all the enthusiasm she could.

“Is he single?”

“Those muscles!”

“I wish I was that axe! Phew”

An actor she knew: “I’d love his number!”

Sister Mary Eunice put the last photo facedown and, head slightly cocked, regarded Lana for a moment before she scribbled something on her notepad. 

Lana couldn’t fully make it out but she was fairly sure she could see the word “lies.”

“I’m not lying - I thought some of those guys were really cute. I think the treatment is definitely working.”

Sister Mary Eunice looked at her and smiled. “mmm...Doesn’t matter.”

“What? Why?”

The nun stood up, closed the cell door and returned to sit next to her on the bed. 

“Because the second part of the questions don’t depend what you say.”

Sister Mary Eunice stroked Lana’s cheek and pressed her thumb against her lips. 

“This part tracks physical response.” 

“What on earth does that mean?” 

“I’m to measure your reaction to the application of various stimuli.”

“What? By you?” Lana was incredulous. 

Sister Mary Eunice stroked her bottom lip in answer. 

“Ok hold on. I don’t even know where to begin with how wrong this is. Your vows, for one. Sister?” She emphasised the last word, looking pointedly at the wooden crucifix on the nun’s chest. 

“Oh I’m sure God understands about actions in a medical context. Hate the sin and all that jazz.”

Sister Mary Eunice stroked the cross and looked at her smugly. 

“Plus I don’t see how this could possibly be part of any medical or scientific merit.” Lana continued. 

“Your opinion here is irrelevant, Miss Winters.” 

“Sister I want you to tell Dr Thredson that I object to this and that I will not participate.”

“He said you might say that, and suggested that it might be a good time to remind you that your release from this institution is conditional upon the progress you make in terms of conquering your...perversion”. 

“This is perverted.”

“Glass houses, Miss Winters.”

“Go to hell.”

The slap just about knocked Lana to the ground. 

“Miss Winters, if you have entertained fantasies of ever hearing a song that isn’t ‘Dominique’ again, I suggest you cooperate here.” 

Lana made to respond but bit back her reply and nodded, tears in her eyes.

Sister Mary Eunice stroked her stinging cheek and jaw. 

“That’s better. Now where were we?” 

She slid her hands under Lana’s gown and drew them up her waist. 

Lana said nothing, turning her head to avoid eye contact. 

Sister Mary Eunice moved closer to her, softly flicking her tongue over the soft skin just below Lana’s earlobe then moving her mouth to the pulse point near her throat.  
Pressing her whole body against her, she whispered next to her ear “you’re quiet. Let’s see how long that lasts.”  
She turned Lana’s face back towards her and kissed her, pressing her tongue against Lana’s as the brunette’s mouth opened in surprise. Biting at her bottom lip as she drew away, the nun looked pleased. “Mmm.”

She turned over one of Lana’s hands and traced a pattern on her palm.  
“Now I don’t think you found that unpleasant, did you?” She purred into her ear before moving her mouth to kiss Lana’s neck.  
Lana said nothing, but did not turn away. 

She tugged at the hem of Lana’s gown. “This will have to go.” 

Lana stared at her, not moving. 

“Fine. Be like that.” Sister Mary Eunice grabbed either side of the seam and tore the side of the garment all the way to the neckline. The combination of this surprising display of strength and the look in the nun’s eye made Lana shrug the fabric from her body. At a raised eyebrow and a downward glance, she lowered and kicked off her standard issue cotton undergarments too. 

“That’s better.” Sister Mary Eunice looked her up and down. 

Sister Mary Eunice slid her hands over Lana’s, holding them gently but firmly at her side as she slid her thigh between Lana’s legs and pressed her mouth once more against Lana’s neck, sucking, biting and then kissing the delicate skin. Lana inhaled sharply. 

Sister Mary Eunice looked up and raised an eyebrow.  
Lana looked away. 

Sister Mary Eunice smirked and, with one finger on Lana’s chin, turned the brunette’s face toward her and lifted her hands to remove her veil. Not breaking eye contact, she ran a hand through her hair and tossed her head just so, setting her long blonde tresses down her back and over her shoulders. She winked at Lana and shifted her weight to position her hip more firmly between Lana’s thighs. 

“I think we were around about... here”. She put the flat of one hand against Lana’s sternum and trailed the fingers of her other hand over a nipple. 

“Still doing nothing for you, then, Lana Banana?”  
She chuckled and pulled at her nipple, rolling and pinching it between her thumb and forefinger, before moving her other hand to Lana’s shoulder leaning down and drawing the other nipple between her sharp teeth, swirling her tongue over it. 

Lana whimpered and ever so slightly shifted her hips against the blonde’s thigh.  
Sister Mary Eunice looked up and smiled darkly.  
“Well” she licked Lana’s throat “that was something.” 

Lana shook her head. 

“So would you say that’s a hard no, or a soft no?” She ran a finger down her own neck. 

Lana held her gaze, saying nothing. 

“I don’t believe you.”

She slid her hand between Lana’s legs, dipping two fingers into soft lips. Lana moaned as she pulled her hand back. 

“You lying slut.”

She held her fingers to Lana’s face just long enough for her to see the evidence before slipping them into her mouth. She then lifted Lana’s hand to her mouth and sucked her two middle fingers. “You’re aching for me to fuck you. Say it” 

Lana said nothing. 

“Oh you’re going to keep up this fiction?” Sister Mary Eunice put a hand under her chin, lifting Lana’s jaw to hold her gaze as she pushed her down onto the bed and straddled her hips. “Well if you’re determined not to enjoy yourself here, I certainly will”.

Grabbing the back of Lana’s hair she kissed her deeply, sliding her tongue into her mouth. Sliding a hand between her own legs, the blonde lay on top of her and started moving against Lana. 

One hand in Lana’s hair, she pulled her head closer so she could bite and suck her neck and shoulder. She rocked harder and faster, fingers tightening in Lana’s hair and her teeth piercing the soft skin of her shoulder. Her cries were muffled by Lana’s shoulder as she came, shuddering against her. 

She pulled back and sighed, sliding her fingers into Lana’s mouth. “Mmm. I think for you a new approach might be in order - from now on I won’t proceed unless you ask me to.”

She positioned herself between the brunette’s legs and placed the thumb of one hand on Lana’s clit so lightly she was barely touching it. Sharp teeth grazed Lana’s inner thigh “don’t worry, Miss Winters, I won’t do anything more than this until you tell me that you want me to.” She smirked and licked the soft skin of her thigh, her thumb still almost imperceptibly resting on Lana’s clit. 

Lana said nothing as minutes passed. After what seemed like an eternity she shifted her weight, trying to press against Sister Mary Eunice’s hand. 

The nun drew it back “oh no.”

Lana turned her head to look away, groaning in frustration. 

She started to lower her own hand between her legs, only to have it roughly snatched and pinned to her side.  
“Absolutely not.” 

She stared Lana down, holding her wrist.

“Please”

“You want something? I want to hear you say it”

“Please I want more”

“You’ll have to do better than that” 

“GODDAMN IT, SISTER! FUCK ME”

Sister Mary Eunice smiled wolfishly and let go of Lana’s wrist. She kept her piercing amber blue eyes on Lana’s as she very slowly moved her hand between Lana’s thighs. Her gaze did leave Lana’s as she slid two fingers inside her. Lana moaned as she added a third, deep and hard with a steady rhythm.  
Lana groaned and bucked her hips, hands grasping at sheets. 

Thrusting into her over and over again, Sister Mary Eunice curved her fingers to add extra force where Lana was most sensitive.  
“You’ve wanted this ever since you saw me, haven’t you?”

Lana shook her head no. 

Sister Mary Eunice grabbed her hair and pulled so that Lana had to throw back her head, arching her back so the blonde could drive into her harder.  
“Don’t lie to me.”

Lana nodded. 

“You’ve thought about me fucking you with my habit still on, haven’t you? I know everything, Lana Banana”. 

Lana nodded again, moaning. 

“And want more than this, don’t you? You want my mouth, too.”

“Yes.” she groaned. 

She increased her pace but did not move. 

“Please.”

“Please what?”

“Your mouth.”

Sister Mary Eunice sucked Lana’s bottom lip and looked her in the eye.

“Not enough.” 

“What do you want?”

“Your confession.”

“Fine! When I followed you up the that first day I thought about you taking me right there on Sister Jude’s desk and I’ve thought about you fucking me every day since. Are you satisfied?”

“Mmm…for now.”

Not breaking her rhythm, Sister Mary Eunice lowered herself so her head was between Lana’s legs, the nails of her free hand digging into the soft flesh of one thigh, causing a pleasing whimper. 

Slowly she lowered her mouth to Lana’s centre, pausing before taking her clit in her mouth, softly sucking and swirling her tongue over it. 

Lana moaned, tangling her hands in blonde hair. 

Her lips and tongue unrelenting, Sister Mary Eunice’s motion gradually grew faster and more forceful until Lana shuddered and cried out, her spine arched and head thrown back.

Sister Mary Eunice stood, put her veil back on and fixed her fringe. She bent down and picked up the notepad and wrote a large F on it, which she circled and held up for Lana to see before she walked towards the door. 

Opening it, she turned back and looked Lana up and down. “We’ll try this again tomorrow, Miss Winters.”

...

Dr Oliver Thredson’s door was open but the orderly knocked on the doorframe anyway. 

“Miss Winters.” she announced. 

“Come in, Lana.”

“I want to talk to you about the follow ups with Sister Mary Eunice...I want to explain…”

He looked up, surprised. 

“What follow ups?”

Lana paused. 

“Oh nothing. My mistake.”


End file.
